digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
BlackGarurumon
|from=ElecmonDigimon Data Squad, "The Ultimate Team No More?" 06 BlackGabumonDigimon Rumble Arena 2 GazimonDigimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory |to=ShadowWereGarurumonDigimon World DS Digimon Gallery: WereGarurumon (Black): "Digivolved from a virus species of Garurumon." Pandamon |partner=Yu Nogi Nakano Stripes 101 |s1=Garurumon |s2=Gururumon |g1=Garurumon-species }} BlackGarurumon is Beast Digimon. The blades on its shoulders are powerful enough to dice everything they touch to pieces. It loves collecting bones and burying them in the ground, but it seems that the trickster Drimogemon sneaks off with them.Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory. Attacks *'Freeze Fang': Bites with sharp icy cold fangs. *'Ice Cannon': Fires a ball of ice. *'Garuru Thrust': Kicks while doing a backflip. *'Fox Fire'This attack is named "Howling Blaster" in Digimon World Championship.: Breathes out an intense blue flame. *'Ice Wall' *'Howling Wolf' (Wolf Cry) Design BlackGarurumon is a giant beast resembling a with black fur, white tiger stripes, magenta claws, and a very curly tail. Etymologies ;Garurumon (Black) (ガルルモン（黒）) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in most Japanese and some American English''Digimon World Data Squad'' media. Some Japanese and American English media leave out the "(Black)". *(Ja:) , the onomatopoeia for a wolf's growl. *(Ja:) "}}. ;BlackGarurumon (ブラックガルルモン) Official romanization given by and used in some Japanese and American English media. *(En:) . *(Ja:) , the onomatopoeia for a wolf's growl. Fiction Digimon Data Squad When an Elecmon appeared in the real world, the DATS team pursued it in order to end the havoc it was causing. When they finally caught up to it, it Digivolved into a viral Garurumon (a Garurumon (Black) in Savers), prompting Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda and Thomas H. Norstein to Digivolve their own partners into and . However, Marcus Damon's interference granted the offending Digimon a chance to take out the two Champions and escape. Marcus chased the Garurumon out of pride, having argued earlier with his partner, , and caught up to him, only to not stand a chance. Only when Agumon arrived to help him did the two make amends, and Garurumon was reverted to a Digi-Egg thanks to . Digimon World Data Squad Garurumon (Black) can be found in Livilus Island. It is the only NPS Digimon you may fight in the area. Garurumon (Black) is a digivolution in 's galaxy once the following conditions have been met: *Unlocked Gabumon (Black). *150 AGI *150 DEX *Have five other Digivolutions for Biyomon. Garurumon (Black) is also a requirement for BlackGatomon and WereGarurumon (Black). Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Digimon World: Next Order Garurumon (Black) is a Hand-To-Hand Virus type, Champion level Digimon. It digivolves from Gabumon, Gabumon (Black), and Tsukaimon and can digivolve into WereGarurumon (Black), Doumon, and Etemon. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Garurumon (Black) is a Fire Virus Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 8 memory. It digivolves from Elecmon, Gazimon, and Gabumon (Black), and can digivolve to BlueMeramon, MachGaogamon, and WereGarurumon (Black). Its special attack is Freeze Fang and its support skill is Menace which gives all attacks a 10% chance to stun. In Complete Edition, Garurumon (Black) can also digivolve to Pandamon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Garurumon (Black) is #086 and is a Fire Virus Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 8 memory. It digivolves from Elecmon, Gazimon, and Gabumon (Black) and can digivolve to BlueMeramon, MachGaogamon, WereGarurumon (Black), and Pandamon. Its special attack is Freeze Fang and its support skill is Menace which gives all attacks a 10% chance to stun. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 BlackGarurumon is an unlockable digivolution of BlackGabumon, digivolving to BlackMetalGarurumon. Digimon World Championship BlackGarurumon digivolves from Gabumon or Gazimon. BlackGarurumon can digivolve to ShadowWereGarurumon with 8 battles, BlackRapidmon with 40 beast AP, or WaruMonzaemon by passing time. Digimon Masters Garurumon (Black), previously named BlackGarurumon, digivolves from Gabumon (Black) and can digivolve to WereGarurumon (Black). Digimon Heroes! BlackGarurumon digivolves from Gabumon and can digivolve to BlackWereGarurumon. Digimon Soul Chaser BlackGarurumon digivolves from ShadowToyAgumon and can digivolve to ShadowWereGarurumon. Digimon Links Garurumon (Black) digivolves from Elecmon, Gazimon, and Gabumon (Black) and can digivolve to BlueMeramon, MachGaogamon, and WereGarurumon (Black). Digimon ReArise Garurumon (Black) digivolves from Gabumon (Black) and can digivolve to WereGarurumon (Black). Notes and references